


A Different Day In New York

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Goodbyes, New York City, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Gilmore Girls, Rory/Jess, rain' by svgurl.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 5





	A Different Day In New York

She was the last person Jess expected to see when he opened the door, a well-timed lightning flash making her look like an incoming angel.

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

Pushing her soaked hair back from her face, she shook her head and swallowed hard before she found her voice; "You didn't say goodbye."


End file.
